


Обманчивая покорность

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bottom!Severus Snape, Figging, Grooming, M/M, Spanking, Teenage Severus Snape, explicit sexual practices
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: После смерти матери шестнадцатилетнего Северуса принимает на воспитания уважаемая магическая семья. Даже то, что это семья его худшего врага кажется не таким уж ужасным. Но у Чарльза Поттера свои планы на юношу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это в первую очередь кинкочесательная PWPшка, где сюжет занимает второстепенную роль.   
Я знаю, что Чарльз Поттер не отец Джеймса в каноне, но имя Флемонт уж очень дурацкое)

Поза была не только унизительной, но и жутко неудобной. Северус не мог достать до пола даже кончиками пальцев, его ноги висели в воздухе, непроизвольно дергаясь каждый раз, когда на ягодицы прилетал очередной звонкий шлепок.  
Лорд Поттер стоял в центре своего кабинета, поставив ногу на стул и уложив юношу на свое колено. Северус не мог прекратить вертеться и ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадет. На секунду Чарльз прекратил порку и вернул его в исходное положение, приказав:

— Лежи спокойно, я держу тебя.

Шестнадцатилетний юноша тонко и негромко вскрикивал от каждого удара. Это была не серьезная порка: лорд Поттер шлепал не в полную силу и сконцентрировался на ягодицах, не трогая заднюю поверхность бедер, где было бы намного больнее. Этим утром, когда ему было сказано заниматься изучением Чар, Северус вместо этого завалился в кровать с очередной книжкой по Темной Магии. Никакие уверения в том, что недельный план занятий по Чарам он уже прочитал не помогли. К тому же было очевидно, что самому Поттеру нравился процесс наказания.

Удары прекратились, Северус судорожно пытался восстановить дыхание, по-прежнему неловко болтаясь в воздухе. Он почувствовал сухой короткий поцелуй на своем копчике:

— Замечательно, розовая и горячая, прямо как я люблю, — усмехнулся он и аккуратно поднял Северуса на ноги. Тому пришлось приложить сознательное усилие, что немедленно не потереть горящую задницу руками или не прикрыться — и то и другое было запрещено.

— Можешь одеться. — позволил Чарльз, и Северус немедленно бросился к черным брюкам, аккуратно сложенным на ручке дивана. — Сейчас же принесешь книги и все остальное и будешь заниматься здесь под моим присмотром.

— Да, дядя Чарли, — пробормотал Северус. Всего за месяц в этом доме он почти разучился спорить, особенно по таким мелочам.

***

Учеба всегда давалась Северусу легко — что, впрочем, не мешало ему быть одним из «отстающих» учеников в Хогвартсе. Чаще всего ему просто было не до этого, да и задания казались невероятно скучными. Северус предпочитал завалиться в постель с горой библиотечных книг и читать четырех утра, а первые уроки всегда можно было пропустить.  
Чарльз Поттер обладал невероятной проницательностью, поэтому сразу понял, что мальчик представляет из себя больше, чем показывает. Позволив ему остаться на домашнем обучении, он тут же выставил требования в разы сложнее, чем в школе. Собственное образование позволяло ему лично контролировать успехи своего воспитанника. Шансов отлынивать не было ни малейших.

Северус занимался порой по 8 часов в день, и всего через пару недель лорд Поттер безапелляционно сообщил ему, что экзамены ТРИТОН он будет сдавать на год раньше. В этом грозном обещании Северусу почудился намек на свободу — ведь если он официально закончит Хогвартс, станет взрослым и самостоятельным, то и Поттер не будет иметь над ним никакой власти? Поэтому он охотно удвоил усилия.  
Глубоко в душе Северус мог признаться себе, что внимание дяди Чарли немного льстило его самолюбию. Никто никогда не гворил ему о том, что он был талантливым — он мог переписывать учебник по зельям прямо на занятиях, Слагхорг в жизни не обратил бы на это внимание. Лорд Поттер же постоянно подчеркивал, что от него он ожидает не меньше, чем идеального выполнения любого заклинания.

«Потому что ты это можешь, мой принц», — тепло, почти по-отечески говорил он, а потом целовал в уголок губ. Северус ненавидел себя за то, что он все чаще с замиранием сердца ожидал этих поцелуев. А порой и всего остального, что следовало за ними.

— Северус, ты что, заснул? — снисходительный, еще не рассерженный голос. Северус стряхивает с себя апатию и продолжает докладывать о том, что успел сделать, пока лорд Поттер уходил по делам в министерство. А ведь сегодня воскресенье. Школьники может даже идут в Хогсмид.

Через минуту Поттер машет рукой, прерывая его:

— Молодец, молодец, — приглашающий жест, и Северус на ватных ногах подходит ближе, сам не понимает, как через секунду оказывается сидящим у мужчины на коленях. Поттер перебирает его волосы, голова прижата к широкой груди, запах шерсти и одеколона с сандалом… После вчерашнего Северусу совсем не хочется заниматься сексом, поэтому, когда дядя Чарли в качестве поощрения за хорошую работу предлагает сходить в оперу, на которую у него число случайно оказались билеты, Северус неподдельно улыбается и кивает с энтузиазмом. Он еще никогда не был в театре.

***

Северус стоял на коленях и тренировался — так, по крайней мере, это занятие назвал его дядя. Белоснежная батистовая рубашка с оборками контрастировала с алыми ягодицами и еще больше подчеркивала их красноту. Он размеренно двигал головой на крупном, идеально прямом члене, стараясь придерживаться одного ритма, пока ему не сказали иначе. Руки мужчины спокойно перебирали его волосы, не надавливая и не заставляя.

— Умница — выдохнул Чарльз, — а теперь быстрее.  
Северус ускорился. Те же движения стали причинять ноющую боль в шее и он постарался использовать всю «технику», которой научился за несколько недель. Несколько минут, горловые стоны и слегка сильнее сжавшиеся пальцы в волосах и лорд Поттер кончает. Северусу можно не глотать и он сплевывает сперму на пол. Северусу можно налить себе стакан воды и он это делает.

Поттер произносит очищающее заклинание и тут же, без перерыва, переходит на вопросы учебы:

— Ты закончил с противоядиями третьего типа? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка («Я закончил с ними еще на третьем курсе, урод») он обещает, — если будешь усердно заниматься осенью, в декабре съездим в Альпы покататься на лыжах.

— Я не умею, — Северус смотрит в сторону, по-прежнему стоя в одной рубашке.

— Это не сложно. А теперь можешь одеваться. До ужина займись трансфигурацией.

***

Чарльз рассматривал картину, раскинувшуюся перед ним, чувствуя увеличивающееся возбуждение. Тонкое белокожее тело было вытянуто на алых батистовых простынях (вот уж никогда раньше не понимал такой вульгарности), запястья и лодыжки привязаны мягкими шелковыми шарфами к изголовьям. Он провел рукой по худой спине, пересчитывая каждый позвонок. Раздалось тихое:

— Пожалуйста, сэр, развяжите меня… Я буду слушаться.

По мановению руки он оказался свободен и поднял на Поттера жалобные глаза. Он не умел делать «щенячьи глазки», это никогда не работало ни с кем из взрослых. Но Поттеру, похоже, его попытки были по душе.

Он сел на кровать и похлопал себя по колену. Не дожидаясь команды, Северус улегся поперек и попытался устроится поудобнее, насколько это было возможно. Чарльз принялся поглаживать маленькие твердые ягодицы, одновременно читая лекцию:

— Ты в очередной раз нарушил сразу несколько правил. Сколько еще мне придется тебя наказывать? — пусть они оба знали, что эти наказания доставляли Поттеру удовольствие. В конце-концов, он никогда не был жестоким без причины. — Тебе ведь было ясно сказано — никаких сигарет. Но ты решил, что сможешь обмануть меня, не так ли?

— Простите меня.

— Каждый раз я слышу одно и то же и мы с тобой снова оказываемся на этом месте. Я ведь не пытаюсь быть тираном — все, что я приказываю тебе, лишь для твоего блага. Ты знаешь, что эти маггловские сигареты ужасны для твоего здоровья? Последнего разговора с целителем тебе не хватило?

Северусу уже хотелось, чтобы он побыстрей начал порку. Он привык к наказаниям еще до знакомства с Поттером. Но тот, в отличии от Тобиаса Снейпа, ни за что в жизни не ограничился одной суровой фразой перед наказанием. Чарльз Поттер, очевидно, считал лекцию едва ли не самой важной частью представления.

— Раз уж обычные методы на тебя, очевидно, не действуют, сегодня я применю кое-что посерьезнее. — тело под его ладонью тут же напряглось. Наверняка в его голове проносились картины ужасных экзекуций. Разумеется, Чарльз не собирался его сечь, хотя его собственный отец с удовольствием использовал этот метод и, как считал Чарльз, смог достичь вполне неплохого результата.

Он достал из кармана специальный мешочек под сохраняющими чарами, не торопясь развязал его и показал Северусу содержимое — очищенный корешок, толщиной всего в сантиметр, но длинной почти с его ладонь.

— Ты знаешь, что это?

— Имбирь, сэр, -, слабым голосом произнес Северус.

— Если бы твой ум распространялся на все сферы жизни, а не только Зелья и Искусства, мне бы не пришлось это делать, — пожурил Чарльз и продолжил объяснение, — Это довольно известная викторианская практика. Я введу имбирь в твою попку, и, естественно, это вызовет довольно сильное жжение. Потом я отшлепаю тебя. Учти, что если ты будешь зажиматься, жжение будет усиливаться. Когда ты усвоишь урок, я позабочусь о том, чтобы убрать все неприятные эффекты. Тебе все понятно? — вопрос он сопроводил звонким шлепком.

— Да, сэр, — задохнулся от неожиданности юноша.

Его задница привычно раскрылась, стоило Поттеру лишь начать растягивать его скользкими пальцами. Северус, в очередной раз, готов был умереть от унижения. Сейчас к нему примешивался еще и страх: Северус хорошо знал о свойствах имбиря и не представлял, что будет чувствовать, когда Поттер… Он всхлипнул, хотя ждения еще не чувствовал. «Не хочу, не хочу, пожалуйста, не надо» — последние три слова он, возможно, прошептал вслух.

Одна тяжелая рука легла на поясницу, не позволяя вертеться, а другая спустя несколько секунд со звонким шлепком опустилась ягодицы.

Северус закусил губу, обещая себе больше не ныть и терпеть как мужчина. «Там» действительно начало жечь, с каждой секундой ощущения становились все более невыносимыми. А Поттер продолжал методично наносить увесистые шлепки, то и дело задавая между ними риторические вопросы вроде «Будешь вести себя нормально?». Как бы не было больно, Северус знал, что игнорировать его слова было нельзя.

Он даже не заметил, что порка закончилась — очнулся только когда Чарльз вытащил имбирный корень и принялся поглаживать его по спине, уже почти ласково выговаривая:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу самого лучшего для тебя. Никто не будет тебя наказывать просто так — просто нужно слушаться, вот и все.

Северус лежит абсолютно обессиленный, только слегка дергается, когда в анус входит какой-то маленький предмет. Вскоре свечка начинает таять и почти мгновенно остаточное жжение исчезает, и это ощущение комфорта стоит много, несмотря на то, что ягодицы по-прежнему горят.

— Спасибо, сэр, — шепчет Северус, — простите меня, я больше так не буду.

Это даже почти правда. Пачка, которую выкинул Поттер, была последняя, больше достать неоткуда. Тем более Северус с каждым днем все больше сомневался, стоило ли это подобие свободы возможного наказания.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> флешбэк

Первые три дня в поместье Поттеров прошли в тоскливом одиночестве. Он избегал ублюдка-Джеймса и старался лишний раз не попадаться на глаза Поттеру старшему. Тот, хотя и производил впечатление сурового мужчины, по-начал обращался с ним почти мягко, позволяя немного привыкнуть. Даже на отвратительную истерику, которую Северус закатил в ответ на просто намек о школе, он отреагировал понимающе. Северус пил чай с лимонными сконами и вдохновенно врал о том, почему не хочет возвращаться в Хогвартс: все, что угодно, только не рассказывать о том, что сделал Поттер — хотя и другой. Он сам не мог поверить, когда Поттер-старший кивнул и предложил ему проучиться первый семестр дома.

— Тебе нужно будет ко многому привыкнуть, — снисходительно произнес он. — Но ты, я вижу, юноша неглупый, быстро нагонишь.

— Да, сэр, — потупил глаза Северус.

Для мужчины, который по доброй воле взял на воспитание сына погибшей блудной родственницы, он был почти добр.

***

Вечера Северус проводил, зарывшись в книги — сейчас, когда уже заканчивались каникулы, он глотал по роману за вечер. Дома приходилось довольствоваться бульварными детективами или боевиками отца, у Поттеров же в библиотеке были книги обо всем на свете. Не то, чтобы оно того стоило…

Лорд Чарльз («Называй меня дядя Чарли, если хочешь, конечно») вошел в комнат около 10 вечера. Северус поднял глаза, слегка испуганный.

— Уже ложишься?

— Нет, сэр. Читаю.

Поттер продолжал пристально оглядывать его. Северус потянул себя за воротник вытянутой майки — ему было неловко за себя, казалось, он что-то опять сделал неправильно.

— Сэр?

— Значит так, давай-ка сейчас в душ, а потом можешь еще полчаса почитать и спать.

— Но я… Да, сэр, — он опускает глаза — негоже приживалке спорить с чистокровным волшебником. Такие простые истины в слизерине вдалбливали в голову с первого курса. По крайней мере, таким, как он.

Поттер вдруг решил сесть на кровать рядом и, по отечески улыбнувшись, положил руку ему на плечо.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Чего-то не хватает? Говори, не стесняйся, мы все купим.

Северус снова потупился. Из дома у него была только полупустая спортивная сумка — даже учебники и котел Чарльз приказал не брать, сказал, что лучше купить новое. Северус возражал и лепетал, что ему ничего не нужно, но тот, казалось, не слушал его. Только бросал пустые взгляды на нищую обстановку дома, пригрозил его отцу палочкой, забрал кое-какие памятные мелочи, оставшиеся от матери, и увел в никуда. Северус не сопротивлялся.

В первый же вечер он дал ему стопку каталогов и строго-настрого приказал выбрать одежду первой необходимости, а когда Северус несмело протянул ему бланк с несколькими номерами рубашек, вздохнул и быстро добавил еще с десяток вещей — белье, обувь, мантии и брюки. Остальную одежду и школьные принадлежности купили на следующих же выходных.

Северусу казалось, что он попал в какую-то слащавую сказку про фею-крестную. Да, Поттер — тот, который Джеймс, — то и дело усмехался и смотрел все также презрительно, но отец постоянно одергивал его, а сам величественным жестом покупал буквально все, на что только успевал посмотреть Северус. В воскресенье Северус раскладывал по шкафам больше вещей, чем у него было за всю жизнь. Собственную одежду он сунул под кровать — может еще пригодиться, если его выгонят из этого райского местечка.

Из старой жизни у него осталось совсем мало вещей. Книжка «Джен Эйр», купленная мамой в комиссионке, в которой между страницами лежало несколько их семейных фотографий — на одной из них отец подбрасывал его, пятилетнего, в воздух, а мама смеялась над ними. С десяток фиалов со всякой ерундой, стащенных еще в школе. Фляжка, которую дед отдал ему перед смертью. Кроме этого был только какой-то бумажный мусор, завалявшийся на дне сумки.

Но Поттер не оставлял попыток сделать его жизнь лучше. Он позволил ему не возвращаться в Хогвартс и пообещал учить сам — а он был один из сильнейших легиллиментов Британии, да и во всем остальном наверняка не последним волшебником. Дотошно выспрашивал, что ему нравилось есть и, видимо, приказывал эльфам готовить это. Опять же, держал в узде своего сыночка — Северус не мог понять, как у такого невероятного человека мог уродиться такой придурок. И сейчас спрашивал, что еще ему нужно. Северус готов был даже потерпеть дискомфорт от прикосновения, только за это участие в его жизни.

— Спасибо, сэр, все отлично, — он слегка улыбнуться, хотя знал, что его лицо и так и так выглядит отвратительно.

— Как тебе у нас живется?

— Очень хорошо. Спасибо, что позволили остаться.

— О чем ты говоришь, я бы не позволил сыну милой Эйлин жить среди магглов. Жаль, что она не обратилась ко мне раньше, я бы обязательно помог. А, впрочем, что уж.

Что уж. Мать Северуса умерла прошлой осенью. Он почти привык к тому, что ее больше не было — насколько к этому вообще можно было привыкнуть.

— Я тоже очень рад, что ты теперь здесь, — покровительственно продолжил Поттер и — Северус так и не понял, как это случилось — притянул его за шею и впился губами.

От страха, от неожиданности, Северус замер и даже не подумал сомкнуть рот. Горячий язык проник внутрь, а теперь уже две огромные руки притягивали его к широкой груди. Он должен был вырваться, оттолкнуть его, ударить. Он должен был сделать это, но пока эта мысль панически крутилась у него в голове, Поттер успел сам отстраниться и теперь внимательно заглядывал ему в глаза.

В детстве отец учил Чарли и его младшего брата Йохана ставить силки. Они уходили далеко в лес, окружавший поместье, читали следы, различали ядовитые ягоды и ставили нехитрые ловушки на мелких зверьков. Леса, где жили только волшебники, еще не были обезображены магглами, и поэтому там водилось множество животных. Ни разу за все его детство силки на следующий день не оказывались пустыми. Хотя никакой магии в них не было, казалось, что-то манило к мучительной участи кроликов, фазанов, диких куропаток… Ужин на костре из собственноручно пойманной дичи до сих пор казался ему самой вкусной трапезой.

А однажды в силки попалась синичка. Настолько крохотная, что непонятно было даже, как она затянула на себе петлю. Когда двенадцатилетний Чарльз распутал веревку, птица еле-еле трепетала в ее руках.

— Брось ее, а лучше шею сверни, чтоб не мучилась, — посоветовал отец.

Но стоило взять ее в руки, как птица будто ожила и затрепыхалась в его аккуратном захвате. Ее крошечное тельце казалось таким полным воли к жизни, таким горячим, трепетение ее крылье передавалось его еще не зачерствевшему тогда сердцу. Он держал ее в руке и представлял, как принесет и посадить в клетку, чтобы она пела в его комнате. А потом Йохан толкнул его, рука разжалась и синица вылетела из ладоней и в ту же секунду скрылась в лесной чаще. О, как он тогда хотел избить этого маленького паршивца до крови.

Сердце мальчика секунду назад трепетало точно также, как та синица, лишь в паре дюймов от его собственно, бившегося все также размеренно. После того, как он попробовал его сухие тонкие губы, он просто не мог его отпустить.

В карих глазах застыл шок и мальчик начал слегка дрожать. Чарльз взял его лицо в свои руки, отведя назад пряди черных волос.

— Не надо бояться, — хрипло сказал он.

— Не надо… — эхом повторил Северус и только затем Чарльз понял, что это, наверное, была на самом деле просьба остановиться. Но он не мог остановиться.

Дальше все было почти также, как он в последнее время себе представлял. Он поднял его за руку и повел в ванную. Снял рубашку — худое мальчишеское тело было таким трогательно беззащитным, что ему захотелось пересчитать эти выступающие ребра губами и оставить сотню отметок на болезненно бледной коже.

Чарльз любовался им, чуть отстранившись, когда Северус, будто придя в себя, рванулся от него, бросился к двери, пытаясь сбежать. Чарльз смог остановить его почти мгновенно. Мальчишка даже успел ударить его в грудь, но он этого почти не заметил. Споро скрутил ему руки за спиной, наклонив вниз, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли, но крепко, так, чтобы он не смог двинуться.

— Тихо, успокойся. Я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю.  
Мальчик заплакал.

Потом Поттер сидел с ним на коленях на краю ванны, утешая и уговаривая. Когда набралась вода и он стал снимать с Северуса брюки, тот начал умолять его, но, конечно, это не сработало. Чарльз раздел его, усадил в ванную и чувственно вымыл, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Его член стоял так, будто он сам был подростком. Стоило его руке спуститься чуть ниже обнаженного живота, как Северус снова зашелся в рыданиях. Чарли пожалел его — в конце концов, нельзя было так сразу его пугать.

— Тшшш, не бойся, я ничего тебе не делаю, просто купаю тебя. Ну-ну, не плачь.

Легкая эрекция, конечно, была обычной физиологической реакцией и Чарльз не стал даже упоминать ее, чтобы не смущать юношу.

В комнате, куда он принес Северуса на руках, он тщательно высушил его волосы и любовно расчесал их. Мальчик все-таки рос с магглами и не знал толком, как ухаживать за собой, но это можно было легко исправить. Он уложил его в постель — никаких пижам, в спальне было достаточно тепло — и нежно поцеловал в губы, даже не пытаясь проникнуть языком туда, где, он теперь знал, было так сладко и горячо. Не все сразу. Чарльз Поттер был необычайно терпеливым для

— Спокойной ночи, мой ангел, — сказал он и погасил свет.

***

— Присядь.

Северус забивается в противоположный угол дивана и смотрит на него диким взглядом из-под завесы черных волос. Чарльз протягивает руку и убирает их за ухо.

— Не нужно прятать лицо, — улыбается он.

— Зачем вам это? — выпаливает юноша. Чарли вопросительно приподнимает брови, — Зачем вам такой урод, как я? Вы же можете получить любого, кого захотите.

— Что за глупости, — он чуть повышает голос и мальчик втягивает голову в плечи. Чарльз притягивает его к себе, укладывает напряженное тело к себе на груди и зарывается носом ему в шею:

— Ты очаровательный мальчик, Северус. Ты мне очень нравишься. Мой маленький принц…

Он оставляет на беззащитной шейке нежные, почти невесомые поцелуи. Поймав непонимающий взгляд, аккуратно подхватывает его и сажает к себе на колени, боком. Теперь он может смотреть ему в лицо, а еще может слегка наклонить и крепко поцеловать. Это он и делает.

***

Северус впервый раз находится в комнате Поттера-старшего. Младший уехал куда-то к своему крестному на три дня и теперь им никто не помешает. Северус знает, что сегодня случиться что-то посерьезнее поцелуев. Ему так страшно, что его потряхивает, а за ужином он не смог съесть ни крошки.

В ванную добавлена лавандовая пена — будто это должно его успокоить. Она такая огромная, что два человека там помещаются свободно. Северус отчаянно пытается прикрыться, Чарльз даже не мешает ему. Но когда они оба оказываются в теплой воде усаживает так, что тот чувствует его возбужденный член.

— Только не бойся, мой ангел. Я обещаю, будет не больно, а приятно. Постарайся расслабиться.

Поттер снова купает его, как младенца. как в тот первый вечер. Собственная эрекция, кажется, его совсем не волнует. Он тщательно моет его волосы и наносит на них бальзам. Северусу хочется умереть от унижения: «Даже этот педофил считает, что у меня грязные волосы». Потом Поттер трет его и заодно себя мягкой мочалкой. Иногда они переговариваются. Северус заикается, пытаясь ответить на простейшие вопросы. Он замирает, когда крупная мозолистая рука обхватывает его член. Тот тут же начинает вставать. Северус зажмуривает глаза: это происходит не с ним.

— Ну что ты? Хочешь показать мне, как тебе нравится или лучше я сам?

Не получив ответа, он мастерскими движениями за несколько секунд приводит его в возбуждения. На это приятно смотреть: покрасневшие от смущения и пара щеки, худые ноги кажутся еще длиннее в прозрачной воде, а тонкий и длинный член как будто просит, что его и дальше ласкали.

— Ладно, мой хороший. Теперь время занять твоей попкой. — ловкие пальцы не позволяют возбуждению уменьшиться, а другой рукой он уже набирает смазку — водостойкую, купленную специально для этого случая.

Маленькая розочка крепко сжата и поначалу он просто щекочет ее, не забывая дарить поцелуи чувствительны местам, в углублении под ключицами или за порозовевшим ухом. Наконец, приложив совсем чуть-чуть напряжения, его палец проникает внутрь всего лишь на одну фалангу. Северус охает и начинает вертеться, но это лишь помогает Чарльзу продвинуться глубже.

— Не больно?

— Нет, — выдавливает он.

— Сейчас будет приятно.

Через пару минут неторопливых поглаживаний он действительно находит его простату, и худое тело почти подбрасывает в его руках. Чарльз чуть слышно смеется:

-Тише, тише, это была только пробная демонстрация. Давай попробуем два пальца.

Два пальца дают еще более стыдные ощущения. Одна рука на члене, вторая в попке, Чарли экспертно доводит его до крайнего возбуждения. В этом возрасте немногое нужно, чтобы кончить. Но Чарльз все же заставит его немного поработать для этого.

— А теперь сожми мои пальцы, — Северус изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него уже почти ничего не соображающим взглядом, — Давай, малыш.

Когда колечко мышц сокращается, через его собственный член проходит волна удовольствия, как будто он уже там, в этой горячей и волнующий глубине. Этого, впрочем, тоже не так уж долго ждать.

— Вот хороший мальчик. А теперь расслабься. Еще раз. О, Мерлин, — он не может удержаться и слегка трется возбужденным членом о ягодицы Северуса. Это послушание нравится ему едва ли не больше, чем все остальное.

— А теперь потужся немного. Давай, ты сможешь.

Еще несколько минут он забавляется этой тренировкой, не забывая поддрачивать тонкий член, а потом целует в губы:

— Ты отлично справляешься. Заслужил награду.

У него уходит совсем немного времени, чтобы довести юношу до сокрушительного оргазма. Вскоре он будет кончать от одного члена в попке, но сейчас Чарльз помогает ему рукой, стараясь сделать первый раз как можно более приятным.

Разморенный юноша растекается на его груди. Чарли позволяет ему отдохнуть, еще немного растягивая попку и поглаживая по животу. Через несколько минут он молча поднимает его и уносит в комнату.

Северус рассматривает потолок над кроватью. Он представляет примерно, что случиться дальше, но не хочет об этом думать. Он только что кончил, как Поттер и обещал. Может, это не будет так ужасно. Да и что он может сделать? «Почему я?» — ворочаются мысли в голову — «Почему он выбрал такого, как я?».

Поттер сидит рядом и смотрит на него каким-то странным взглядом. Это выглядит почти как нежность, но с чего бы ему — или кому-то другому — так смотреть на него? Он случайно бросает взгляд на его член и почти пугается — он ненамного длиннее, чем его собственный, но значительно толще. Он не представляет, как эта штука поместиться «туда».  
Поймав его взгляд, Чарльз несколько раз проводит рукой по своему члену, хотя это явно лишнее в его состоянии. Потом он вдруг резко нависает над Северусом и начинает целовать, чуть покусывать и вылизывать каждый сантиметр его кожи. Когда он доходит до сосков, Северус понимает, что снова возбуждается.

Оставляя розовые отметки внизу живота, Чарльз успевает шептать:

— Вот так, мой сладкий мальчик. Сегодня ты будешь кончать подо мной, пока не закричишь. Как давно я хотел оказаться в тебе…

Руки Северуса зарываются в короткие темные волосы. Он собирался оттолкнуть его, но не смеет, да и не может.

— Мерлин, такой горячий и узкий внутри и такой чувствительный снаружи. Не нужно молчать, я хочу слышать твой голос.

Ноги Северуса как будто сами по себе расходятся в стороны. У него нет даже времени подумать, в какую шлюху он превращается: его член снова стоит так, будто он не кончил пятнадцать минут назад, и ему хочется только одного. Он начинает стонать и даже пытается толкнуться вверх, чтобы потереться хоть обо что-нибудь, но Чарльз не позволяет ему так отделаться легко. Теперь он дразнит внутреннюю поверхность бедер, так близко, но не касаясь самого главного.

Он берет в рот головку и одновременно вводит внутрь два смазанных пальцах. Одновременно доводит до исступления языком, растягивает его анус и прижимает в кровати, не позволяя ему толкаться бедрами вверх.

Северус не знает, сколько времени ушло, он стонет и стал бы умолять, если бы мог выдавить из себя членораздельный звук. Когда он уже давным-давно на пределе, Чарльз выпускает его изо рта и меняет позицию. Северус не успевает испугаться, потому что его ртом завладевает чужой язык и он со странным чувством пытается понять странный вкус — очевидно. свой собственный.

Вдруг появляется боль — такая резкая, что он не может не вскрикнуть.

— Шшш, потерпи немного. Сейчас ты привыкнешь. Попробуй потужиться, как будто выталкиваешь меня.

Боль и правда становится меньше, но снова возвращается, когда Чарльз начинается продвигаться дальше. Слава Богу, он двигается медленно и дает ему привыкнуть. Во время одной из передышек Северус осознает, что у него самого по-прежнему стоит.

Чарльз сдерживался, сколько мог, но теперь похоть в нем пересиливает и он начинается понемногу двигаться. Сначала совсем маленькая амплитуда, потом, когда Северус вскоре перестает дышать так рвано, чуть посильнее… Бинго. Северус коротко вскрикивает. Чарльз поднимает его за бедра, чтобы лучше контролировать угол и начинает по-настоящему.

Из его горла вырывается почти звериный, он прикусывает алебастровую кожу на тонкой шее. Как же долго он этого ждал.

— Да, мой маленький, мой сладкий…

Длинные ноги обнимают его за талию, глаза Северусу прикрыты, изо рта вырываются короткие стоны. Через несколько минут он во второй раз кончает, и Чарльз впивается в его губы поцелуем, прежде чем излиться самому.

Он прижимает его к себе, не выходя из по-прежнему плотно сжимающей его попки. Минут через десять юноша пытается подняться, но, встретив сопротивление, почти сразу засыпает.

Неудивительно, что он устал. Сам Чарльз еще долго не может успокоить дико бьющееся сердце. Он уже очень давно не чувствовал себя таким живым.

***

На следующее утро Северус просыпается в огромной постеле один, в ванной раздаются звуки бегущей воды. Он с облегчением понимает, что сам хотя бы не покрыт спермой — видимо, Поттер применил очищающее заклинание, пока он спал. Он обнимает подушку и лежит, глядя в пространство. Что вчера произошло и что будет дальше?

Поттер выходит из душа в одном полотенце. Только впервые Северус по-настоящему может рассмотреть его голым. Он хорошо сложен и подтянут для мужчины его лет, у него несколько шрамов на груди, а по ключицам разбегается татуировка из роз. Северус не привык оценивать мужчин и может только сказать, что он явно красивее его самого.

— Доброе утро, мой принц, — почти шутливый поцелуй в макушку. — Как тебе спалось?

— Нормально, сэр, — он не может найти в себе силы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Как попка, не болит?

— Все в порядке, сэр, — его щеки уже горят так, как никогда в жизни.

— Хорошо. Но давай все-таки поставим свечку.

К тому моменту, когда Северус осознает его слова и пытается возражать, Поттер уже достал что-то из прикроватного столика и теперь пытается перевернуть его на живот.

— Нет, не надо, все нормально, — бормочет он и изо всех сил сопротивляется.

Поттер хмурится.

— Северус, это просто лекарство. Не будь ребенком. Давай, прижми колени к груди. Ну? — не получив ответа, он почему-то не делает все сам, а продолжает уговаривать, — Северус, я же знаю, что тебе больно. Это поможет. Я хотел прогуляться с тобой после завтрака — ты же не хочешь хромать всю дорогу?

Это звучит убедительно и «там» и правда немного побаливает — хотя не так сильно, как он мог бы представить. С рваным вздохом Северус подчиняется и принимает унизительно-раскрытую позу.

Стоило только бросить один взгляд на беззащитную покрасневшую розочку ануса и Чарльзу хочется снова наброситься на него, но сейчас не время. Вместо этого он смазывает указательный палец и осторожно исследует нежную глубину, внимательно следя за выражением лица. Похоже, обошлось без трещин. Он засовывает внутрь две обезболивающие свечки и слегка хлопает по попе.

— Ну, вот и все, и нечего было боятся. Хочешь пойти к себе перед завтраком?

Невозмутимый эльф приносит смену одежды и Северус исчезает из его комнаты так быстро, как будто аппарировал оттуда.

***

Завтрак в поместье Поттеров, как и всегда, был чем-то особенным. Стол на двенадцать персон, за которым сейчас сидели только двое, ломился от еды. Даже в Хогвартсе в Хогвартсе подавали не так много в обычные дни. Северус обычно ел мало, а сейчас думал, что ему кусок в горло не полезет, но внезапно почувствовал, что голоден как чертов оборотень после полнолуния. Он сметал с тарелки жирную и сытную яичницу по-шотландски, бутерброды с маслом и искрой и бельгийские вафли, а потом осушил два стакана молока, которое почти никогда не пил. Поттер смотрел на него чуть ли не с умилением.

— Ты хочешь спросить о чем-то? — мягко поинтересовался он. Теперь, когда угар страсти немного утих в нем, он чувствовал себя виноватым — хотя и не слишком.

— Что… что теперь будет? — пробормотал парень из-за завесы смоляных волос.

Чарльз налил себе и Северусу чая.

— Ничего особенного. Все договоренности между нами остаются в силе — я по-прежнему твой опекун и буду заботиться обо всех твоих нуждах, — он сделал ударение на слове «всех», — Ты получишь лучшее образование, прочное место в магическом мире и по большей части все, чего только пожелаешь. Это не зависит от того, какие отношения будут между нами. Как ты мог понять, ты мне очень нравишься. Я уже давно не заводил постоянных романов, но… Поверь, ты ни о чем не пожалеешь. Все, о чем я прошу, это немного послушания.

Северус уставился в свою чашку так, будто там скрывался секрет мироздания. То, что он говорил, да еще так повседневно, будто это было абсолютно нормальным, так что Северус сам едва не начинает воспринимать это как должное, то тут же одергивает себя — это немыслимо. В голове раздается жестокий, рассудительный голос, чем-то напоминающий Нарциссу Блэк: «А какой у тебя есть выбор, жалкий полукровка? Кому ты побежишь жаловаться, несчастная кроха? Может, директору? Он как никто готов тебя защитить. А больше в магическом (да и в магловском) мире у тебя никого нет».

Он старается потянуть время, медленно делая глоток чая, вдыхая терпкий, горьковато-сладкий запах бергамота. Чарльз не то, чтобы ожидает его ответа: он настолько уверен в себе, что просто довольно улыбается, будто уже получил все, что хотел.

***

Бог знает, где находится это поместье, наверняка в десятках миль от магглов. Один парк, в котором было позволено гулять Северусу, тянулся на много гектаров, а леса за ним тоже принадлежали Поттерам. Поэтому ночью дом окружала темнота, не разбавленная электрическим светом. Порой было видно звезды — невероятно огромные и яркие. В Коукворте таких никогда не было: даже если бы все вдруг решили погасить свет, небо редко прояснялось от смога с фабрики. Северус скучал по Коукворту.  
На балконе ночью было прохладно, но не настолько, чтобы вернуться за курткой.

Северус судорожно курил вторую сигарету подряд. Если выкурить больше трех за раз — закружиться голова, с ним бывало такое после долгих перерывов. Сигарет осталось мало. Все, что он взял из дома (по правде говоря, украл у отца), он тянул уже больше месяца. За каждую выкуренную сигарету — урывками, пока никто не видел, — его ловили и безжалостно наказывали. Только природное упрямство помогло ему не выдать, где был спрятан запас. Чарльз не стал допытываться, хотя конечно мог бы, если захотел.

Северус давится слезами, всасывает последний дым, когда окурок почти обжигает пальцы, и, пошатываясь, идет в ванную — мыть руки с хвойным мылом и чистить зубы. У лорда Поттера сверхъестественное чутье на сигареты и он иногда приходит в комнату по ночам.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очередные бессмысленные поебушки. Если что, предполагается всего 5 глав и в следующих двух даже будет немного сюжета)

Перед сном Чарли снова вынужден просматривать очередные документы. Поражаясь невероятной тупости окружающих, он почти доволен, когда в спальню, тихонько постучавшись, пробирается Северус в голубой пижаме. В точности, как ему было сказано.

Он откладывает документы и жестом приглашает юношу сесть рядом. Перебирает волосы, целует в макушку — хотя они разговаривали всего несколько часов назад за ужином.

— Ты же не трогал себя? — почти мурлычет на ухо. Мальчишка мотает головой, так что влажные после ванны пряди хлещут по его щекам.

Чарльз улыбается и заставляет его приподняться, чтобы стянуть пижамные штаны с бельем — на этот раз только до колен. Строгий приказ не мастурбировать в этом возрасте почти жесток — но Чарли заботиться о его комфорте так, как сам считает нужным. Поттер талантливый легилимент и ему не нужно читать мысли, чтобы понять, когда ему врут. Северус перестал пытаться солгать довольно быстро.

Он сидит теперь на коленях мужчины, ноги раздвинуты, насколько позволяет пижама, тонкий, но длинный для его возраста член напряжен — боже, как давно он не кончал, почти неделю? Да, тогда в субботу он всю ночь провел в этой спальне. Медленные, неторопливые движения — Поттер будто дразнит его:

— Расслабься, мой хороший, прислушайся к себе… Так приятно?

Из-за сомкнутых зубов вырывается унизительное хныканье. Он хочет, чтобы это как можно быстрее закончилось — во-первых, потому что кончить хочется уже нестерпимо, а во-вторых, просто хочется сбежать наконец…

Поттер не прикасается к его заднице, только целует и покусывает обнаженную шею, одна рука крепко удерживает за талию, а вторая все также невыносимо медленно двигается по его члену.

— По…жалуйста… — он может умолять, иногда Поттеру это нравится, хотя Северус, конечно, не хочет, чтобы его оттрахали, он хочет только кончить, Боже, любой ценой…

— Я знаю, знаю, маленький. Постарайся отпустить себя, тебе понравится, обещаю.

Северус ерзает и чувствует задницей, что, естественно, у самого Поттера тоже стоит. От мысли о том, что ему придется сделать после разрядки, возбуждение на секунду притупляется, но долго это не действует. Чарльз начинает двигаться чуть быстрее, сжимает руку чуть крепче… А потом вдруг останавливается. Северус выгибается дугой и стонет, а Чарльз принимается играть с его мошонкой.

— Пожалуйста, — чуть не плачет юноша, — Я сделаю все, что вы хотите, только, пожалуйста…

— Малыш, я просто хочу научить тебя наслаждаться моментом. Поверь, это не имеет ничего общего с двухминутными марафонами в школьных душевых.

— Трахните меня, — выпаливает Северус, тут же ненавидя себя за минутную слабость, но тайно надеясь, что так Поттер наконец прекратит играть с ним.

Поттер и правда приходит в восторг, его голос звучит густо и тягуче, как мед позднего урожая.

— Да мой мальчик не такой невинный, каким кажется, — бархатно смеется он, — Правда хочешь мой член в своей узкой попке?

— Даааа…

— Твое желание для меня закон, малыш. Попробуй смазать себя сам.

Флакон с пахнущим лавандой зельем непонятно откуда оказывается в его руке. Он еще не разу этого не делал, но это кажется лучше, чем позволять Поттеру совать пальцы ему в задницу. Он зачерпывает смазку, изворачивается и резко вставляет в себя один палец. Ему не то, чтобы больно, скорее просто неприятно и еще — унизительно так, что хочется разреветься.

— Ну что же ты, надо аккуратней, вспомни, как я делал.

Он представляет, как выглядит сейчас со стороны и правда всхлипывает, а потом поднимает на Чарльза полные слез глаза, не смея попросить вслух. Тот вздыхает:

— Ладно. Ноги выше. Вот так, молодец.

Почему-то он чувствует себя чуть-чуть лучше, хотя оказывается сложен почти пополам, а палец Поттера дразнит и поглаживает его подрагивающий и сжимающийся анус. Наконец он медленно вводит один палец, почти нежно кружит им по часовой стрелке, будто зелье мешает и, наконец, находит то странное место, о существовании которого Северус несколько недель назад еще не подозревал.

Поттер опять наслаждается моментом и медленно-медленно растягивает его. Чтобы не начать насаживаться на его огромные пальцы, Северус тянется к своему по-прежнему стоящему члены, но его тут же одергивают:

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, а то руки свяжу.

Северус убирает руки за голову, от греха подальше. Еще несколько мучительных минут и Поттер удовлетворенно смотрит на работу своих рук. Потом он пригибает ноги Северуса еще ниже к его груди, так что бедра совсем отрываются от матраса, и коротко чмокает в раскрытое, смазанное отверстие. Северус не может сдержать вскрика от удивления. Этот мужчина абсолютно точно был сумасшедшим.

Чарльз посмеивается, укладывая его поудобнее, кладет его ноги к себе на плечи и наконец раздевается сам. Как он может терпеть так долго Северусу категорически не понятно.

Проникновение почти не приносит боли и Северус зажмуривает глаза от стыда: как настоящая шлюха. Чарльз, несмотря на возбуждение, всегда остается внимательным к нему. То, что он шепчет на ухо, можно описать как смесь из самых грязных ругательств и до смешного приторных нежностей. Через несколько минут Северус сам окончательно теряет голову от умопомрачительных толчков и едва не прикусывает язык, пытаясь сохранить подобие приличия.

— Громче, маленький, не сдерживайся. — рычит Поттер ему на ухо.

Когда все заканчивается, он остается лежать сломанным и грязным, несмотря на только что случившийся оргазм. Ему не больно, но все тело ноет, хочется вымыться самой горячей водой и никогда больше не вставать с постели. Его начинает трясти.

Дядя Чарли реагирует немедленно, возвращая на место отброшенное им самим одеяло и укутывая в него худое тело. Огромные руки, каждая из которых может обхватить оба запястья Северуса, медленно скользят по спине. Эта ласка, конечно, совсем не то, что ему так отчаянно нужно. Но это единственное, что он может получить, поэтому Северус тянется к касанию, обнимая волшебника руками и ногами и с замиранием сердца надеясь, что тот не оттолкнет его сейчас, не посмеется над его слабостью.

Поттер этого не делает. Через несколько минут он без палочки произносит пару очищающих заклинаний и выключает свет. Документы подождут до завтра. Едва ли не впервые за всю свою жизнь он с удовольствием засыпает вместе с кем-то.  


***

Северус терпеть не может квиддич, боится лошадей и не умеет играть в шахматы. Вероятно, именно поэтому Чарльз Поттер сделал своей миссией как можно чаще заставлять его заниматься этими вещами. То же самое было и с едой: картошка с жаренной рыбой? У нас такое не едят. Вот лосось, и даже не думай о том, чтобы не доесть, он очень полезен. Хлопья с молоком? Извини, в магическом мире такого не бывает. Мне все равно, нравится ли тебе овсянка, это отличный английский завтрак. Быстро, тебе сегодня еще эссе писать.

Наевшись в первые несколько недель, Северус понял, что больше всего скучает по дешевому кофе с молоком и сахаром, который варил его отец, пережаренной картошке и ядрено-кислым конфетам, которые продавали в лавке неподалеку по 20 пенни за фунт. Все это еще надолго было для него недоступно. Мраморная говядина уже не лезла в горло, особенно если вспомнить, что ему приходилось делать для Поттера за эту еду.

Но не все, конечно, было настолько ужасным. Поттер был занятым человеком и часто оставлял его на целый день. Выполнив школьные задания (перспектива сдать ТРИТОНы на год раньше теперь вовсе не казалась невероятной), он мог читать, что хотел, гулять по поместью и даже варить зелья, хотя только заранее одобренные лордом Чарльзом.  
Когда Поттер был дома, Северус постоянно находился в состоянии легкой паники, ожидая либо наказания за провинность, которых всегда было достаточно, либо очередного домогательства. Не то, чтобы это происходило так часто — но каждый раз становился настоящим испытанием, которое нужно было просто пережить. Для своего возраста мужчина обладал потрясающей выносливостью и невероятной фантазией.

На ласку он тоже не скупился, причем во всех смыслах. Слова, действия, подарки — всего этого Северусу за несколько месяцев перепало больше, чем за десять лет жизни с отцом. «Оно того не стоит», — твердил себе юноша, а сам неосознанно тянулся к любому объятию. «Он просто хочет тебя купить», — хмыкал циничный, взрощенный Люциусом Малфоем слизеринец внутри него. «Зачем? Ты и так принадлежишь ему. Может, он правда пытается сделать тебе приятное?» — прагматично и в то же время робко отвечал внутренний романтик. Северус разрывался от противоречивых чувств, то ловя с восторгом каждое слово Поттера, то задыхаясь от ненависти к нему и отвращения к себе. А шкафы в его комнате тем временем все больше заполнялись дорогой одеждой, книгами и прочими безделицами, точно также, как голова заполнялась мыслями, мнениями и взглядами Чарльза Поттера.

Сегодня они пошли в министерство. Северус уже бывал там несколько раз, познакомился с милой маглорожденных секретаршей лорда Поттера, и даже как-то посидел на галерке во время заседания Визенгамота. Такие вещи мало его интересовали. Поход в министерство означал только несколько часов скуки, лекцию на какую-то актуальную проблему магического мира и, возможно, секс прямо на рабочем столе. Ничего особенного.

— Может, сделаешь лицо попроще? — дружелюбно поддел Поттер, стоило им выйти из переполненного лифта.

Северус попытался натянуть вежливую гримасу, но он был не силен в этом деле.

— Извините, сэр, просто я надеялся, что смогу закончить сегодня с целительными зельями восьмого уровня.

— У меня есть предложение получше. Если тебе не понравится, могу сразу отправить тебя камином обратно.

Только тут до отстраненного как всегда Северуса дошло, что они вышли не на том этаже, где был кабинет Поттера. Заседания суда тоже проходили не здесь… А больше никаких мест в министерстве Северус не знал. Что было на уме у загадочно улыбающегося Поттера?

Ведьма налетела на них непонятно откуда, словно рыжий ураган. Волосы торчали во все стороны, на щеках размазана какая-то копоть, мантия расстегнута, маггловская одежда под ней вообще не поддавалась описанию. Северуса бы за такой вид… Но лорд Поттер радушно поприветствовал ведьму и с гордостью представил ей племянника:

— Тот самый молодой человек, о котором я тебе говорил, Кейтлин. Исключительно талантливый во всех областях магии, но его больше всего привлекают зелья. Я надеюсь, ты проведешь ему небольшую экскурсию?

Девушка затарахтела:

— Не переживайте, лорд Поттер, через час верну в целости и сохранности. — она схватила Северуса под руку и потащила куда-то, не переставая говорить ни на секунду, — конечно, ничего секретного я тебе показать не смогу — сам понимаешь, правила. Но, раз уж ты племянник лорда Поттера, некоторые двери в министерстве можно слегка приоткрыть. Я лично работаю в команде, занимающейся ментальными зельями, у нас уже очень впечатляющие наработки, не говоря уж о десятках усовершенствованных вариантах обыкновенного веритасерума, например… А рядом ребята мучаются над восстановлением одного средневекового рецепта, туда тебя тоже пустят, оно вполне безобидное, просто утраченное… А боевые зелья тебе нравятся? В Хогвартсе их особенно не проходят, но…

Северус и не пытался вставить хоть слово в этот бесконечный монолог — он даже не мог понять, куда именно его так настойчиво тащат. Вскоре они со спутницей встали перед высокой, в три человеческих роста резной черной дверью. Никакой таблички с названием на ней, разумеется, не было. Молодая ведьма готова была взорваться от восторга:

— Ну, Северус, добро пожаловать в отдел тайн!

Двери сами по себе открылись, и перед ними предстал бесконечный коридор в черной плитке. Рот Северуса сам по себе открылся, да так и остался до самого конца экскурсии, когда немного выдохшаяся Кейтлин передала его с рук на руки довольному лорду Поттеру.  
-Понравилось? — усмехнулся, подписывающий последние бумаги перед уходом.

Не имея достаточно слов, Северус мог только жарко и неумело поцеловать в благодарность.

***

Плечи на постели, руки сложены предплечьями друг к другу за спиной, задница поднята высоко вверх — просто загляденье. На юноше опять одна только шелковая рубашка — на старости лет Чарльз открыл в себе очередное небольшое пристрастие. Он ласково касается промежности, ощупывает тяжелые свисающие яички, но не прикасается к члену. Решение не баловать мальчишку оргазмами было чертовски правильным — он уже был готов на что угодно ради возможности кончить. Но до просьб не опускается — слишком гордый, и это Поттеру тоже чертовски нравится.

— Северус, эта мазь подойдет для твоей попки? — он показывает флакон масляного релаксанта для мышц, оказавшегося под рукой после недавней конной прогулки.

— Будет печь, сэр, — отвечает юноша, левая щека прижата к простыням, карие глаза широко распахнуты.  


— Ну, этого мы не хотим, — рассеяно отмечает Поттер и призывает нормальную смазку. Один палец нежно проникает в упругую розочку ануса: пусть это далеко не в первый раз, но это тоже часть игры, которая может приносить обоим удовольствие. Там, внутри, тепло упруго и гладко, мышцы то и дело сжимаются, но вскоре привыкают к проникновению. Круговые движения похожи не на растяжку, а на массаж.

Чарльз достает и показывает мальчику маленькую каплевидную пробку с зеленым камушком на основании. В широко распахнутых глазах появляется страх, Северус открывает рот, но так и не решается ничего сказать.

— Не бойся, мой принц, это не больно.

Он медленно вводит пробку до самого широкого места и отодвигается, любуясь. Через несколько секунду мышцы рефлекторно сжимаются и игрушка исчезает в аппетитной попке, снаружи остается только сверкающий камень.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Н-нормально, сэр — пробка действительно маленькая и не должна слишком сильно заполнять его, а там, где ее сжимает сфинктер, и вовсе совсем узко.

— Побудешь так для меня?

Мальчик кивает и шмыгает носом. С этим хроническим насморком пора было что-то делать.

— Умница. Ложись на спину.

Чарльз мягко целует его, приподнимая за бедра и поглаживая маленькие упругие ягодицы с таким соблазнительным сюрпризом между ними. Северус по-прежнему почти не умеет целоваться — такой очаровательно невинный мальчишка, что это даже не хочется исправлять. Поттер спускается ниже, покрывая поцелуями шею, потом грудь и живот. Поднимает бедра еще выше и без предупреждения берет в рот давно уже истекающий смазкой член. В этом уже он сам не очень хорош — редко практиковал навык с этой стороны. Но много ли надо шестнадцатилетнему подростку? Всего несколько минут, если чередовать подразнивания головки языком с глубоким минетом.

Мальчик стонет все громче и громче, в момент кульминации кричит и падает на подушки совсем без сил. Чарльз проглатывает его сладковатое семя, целует в пупок и ложиться рядом, перебирая взмокшие волосы. Минут через десять сомлевший юноша наконец отходит и поднимает глаза на дядю. Он смутно догадывается, что ему не могли просто так дать кончить всего через два дня после последнего раза.

Чарльз прижимает его к себе и лениво размышляет, что еще он может подарить ему, кроме оргазма. Мальчик настолько послушный и старательный, что хочется достать ему луну с неба. Но пока — только еще один приказ:

— Пробку достаем только с моего разрешения, ясно? Сегодня с нами будет ужинать Абраксас Малфой и министр Кинси. Будешь вести себя хорошо?

Поттер сам еще находится в расслабленном состоянии, поэтому не сразу понимает, что хрупкое тело в его объятьях напряглось, и спохватывается только когда мальчик срывается в рыдания.

— Северус, в чем дело, маленький?

Тот не может ответить, только отбрасывает от себя чужие руки, закрывает лицо и плачет так, будто его отправляют на эшафот, а не на изысканный ужин с важными людьми.  
Чарльз не специалист в детских истериках, но решает укутать мальчика одеялом, снова прижать к себе, несмотря на сопротивление, и дать выплакаться. Вскоре слезы и сопли вытираются уже о его грудь. Северус плачет также самозабвенно, но уже не истерично, и Чарльз снова спрашивает, одновременно целуя в висок:

— Ну что случилось, мой принц? Расскажи мне, я все исправлю.

— Я… я не хочуууу….

— Чего не хочешь, ну? На, выпей, рева.

Стуча зубами о край стакана, Северус пробормотал.

— Вы не будете… — и снова замолчал.

— Что не буду? — и тут вдруг он понял, чего так испугался мальчишка. Это даже в голову не могло бы ему прийти — позволить хоть кому-то касаться его Северуса. Он повернул его голову так, чтобы юноша посмотрел на него, — Я никому никогда тебя не отдам. Ты — только мой мальчик, — он почти целомудренно поцеловал его в губы.

Северус так и не прекратил таращиться на него, но, похоже, поверил заверениям. Чарльз улегся вмести с ним также, как до этого, и медленно, как непонятливому ребенку пояснил:

— Тебе нечего бояться. Эта пробка — просто игрушка, хочу посмотреть, как будет вести себя твоя попка после нескольких часов тренировки.

Щеки Северуса запылали. Казалось, он давно должен был разучиться испытывать стыд, но Чарльз Поттер имел почти талант говорить невероятные пошлости с абсолютно серьезным лицом.

Конечно, он сглупил, когда подумал, что Поттер отдаст его кому-то в качестве развлечения. Это было не в его стиле — для всех остальных лорд Чарльз был респектабельным чистокровным волшебником, отцом-одиночкой, воспитывающим сорванца-сына, а теперь еще и содержавшего нищего племянника-сироту. Кто-то наверняка знал о его сексуальных предпочтениях, но вряд ли стали бы распространятся.

Северус судорожно вздохнул, все еще не до конца оправившись от рыданий. А если бы кто-нибудь узнал о том, что он с ним делает? Как ни хотелось представить, что ему помогут, спасут, он сам понимал, что это было несусветной чушью. На него и раньше всем было плевать — вспомнить только Дамблдора с его оборотнем, и остальных Мародеров… А Поттер был начальником аврората и одним из самых влиятельных людей в стране. К тому же, в магическом мире были странные законы: в шестнадцать он все еще нуждался в опекуне, но вот секс был разрешен с пятнадцати лет. И он даже не сопротивлялся почти, даже тогда, в первый раз.

Он двинулся и снова почувствовал пробку в заднице. Она не причиняла большого дискомфорта, но за ужином он наверняка будет чувствовать ее каждую секунду. А вечером Чарльз вынет ее и, наверное, разгоряченный собственными мыслями, оттарахает его до искр из глаз.

Северус вздохнул. Было около четырех пополудню. За пару часов он должен был успеть написать отчет по продвинутым заклинаниям щита.


	4. Chapter 4

Осень закончилась незаметно. Поместье Поттеров стояло на юге, погода там была меньше всего похожа на шотландскую, поэтому, когда тридцатого ноября вдруг пошел снег, Северус долго стоял у окна в гостиной, наблюдая за танцем снежных хлопьев и не понимая, когда успела наступить зима. Казалось, только недавно он возвращался из школы в собственный дом в Коукворте. И в то же время было ощущение, что он живет здесь уже долгие годы, выполняя прихоти Чарльза Поттера и унижаясь перед ним.

Вспомни дьявола, как говаривал его отец. Поттер, как всегда бодрый и уверенный, спустился по лестнице. Утром он только выдал Северусу указания на день и тут же отправился на деловой завтрак, а потом, видимо, вернулся через камин в своем кабинете.  
Северус вжал голову в плечи, опасаясь наказания — он уже позанимался с утра, но, воспользовавшись свободой, решил сделать перерыв на обед, а эльфы могли доложить Поттеру, что этот перерыв длился уже третий час. Как бы малодушно это ни звучало, он боялся.

— Доброе утро, мой принц, — добродушно поприветствовал Чарльз и, оставаясь в нескольких шагах от него, выжидающе раскрыл объятия.

Северус послушно подошел и приник к сильному телу. Щека оказалась прижата к белоснежной сорочке, почувствовал привычный аромат сандала и розмарина — дорогой одеколон лорда Поттера. Через несколько секунд тот отстранил его от себя и мягко поцеловал. Северус только прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вопреки его желаниям внизу живота опять разливается возбуждение. Лорд Чарльз был занят последние несколько дней, а Снейп, похоже, становился зависимым от его «заботы».

— Ты пообедал?

— Да, сэр.

— Чем хочешь заняться?

— Как скажете, сэр.

Чарльз усмехнулся. Его чертовски заводила эта покорность, хотя такой умный человек как он не мог не понимать, что большая ее часть была показной.

— Ах да, я же обещал тебе сходить в Косую Аллею за книгами. У меня сегодня есть время.

— Это было бы замечательно, — опустил глаза Северус. Он ждал, что сейчас Поттер выставит какое-нибудь условие, но тот почему-то и не вспомнил про секс.

Чарльз игриво шлепнул его по ягодице:

— Иди одевайся, выходим через двадцать минут.

Перед выходом Северус потратил несколько секунд, чтобы бегло взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Он все еще не привык обращать внимание на свою внешность — раньше он старательно избегал зеркал. Не то, чтобы он вдруг стал красавцем вроде Поттера: характерный еврейский нос и общая угрюмость никуда не делись. Но аккуратная стрижка, хорошая одежда и немного свежего воздуха превратили его из откровенно уродливого подростка в пусть не красивого, но определенно задерживающего на себе взгляд молодого человека. Он сам старательно делал вид, что его это интересовало меньше всего на свете.

Косая Аллея уже принимала понемногу свой рождественский облик: тут и там в витринах моргали ранние гирлянды, кем-то заклятая омела тянула свои зеленые щупальцы от одной балки к другой, привычные запахи смешивались с ароматами имбирного печенья и глинтвейна. Людей было довольно много, самые запасливые уже начинали делать покупки к праздникам. К огромному счастью Северуса, его сверстников не было вовсе.

— Ну что, вначале мороженное, потом книги или наоборот?

Северусу даже не понадобилось отвечать — любовь к чтению они с лордом Поттером разделяли почти одинаково.

Во «Флориш и Блотс» Северус тут же, как притянутый магнитом, оказался в отделе книг о зельях. Застряв там почти на час, он выбрал в итоге шесть по-настоящему стоящих только что изданных книг. Мысль о деньгах, конечно, поскребла его совесть где-то глубоко, но он быстро заставил ее замолчать. Для Поттера эта сотня галеонов была ничем.

Лорд Чарльз тем временем тоже не терял времени даром. Когда Северус снова нашел его, у него в руках уже был пакет с книгами для себя, а в руках он держал еще небольшую стопку.

— Кое-что полезное для тебя, — улыбнулся он.

Судя по корешкам, там было несколько пособий по практической защите, один старинный гримуар о проклятиях и томик каких-то стихов. Джеймс Поттер вряд ли прочитал за свою жизнь хоть строчку из Шекспира, но его отец был на редкость хорошо знаком с классической британской литературой для чистокровного волшебника.

Северус изобразил лучшую смущенную благодарность, на которую был способен (у него получалось отлично, потому что еще полгода назад эти чувства были вполне искренними). Кладя книги на стойку, он почувствовал, как рука мужчины легла ему на плечо — такой невинный и в то же время настолько личный жест. Он наклонился к его уху и Северус замер от страха, что Поттер скажет что-нибудь… нехорошее прямо на глазах у клерка.

Разумеется, это был абсолютно напрасный страх. Чарльз был приватным человеком и никогда не позволил бы себе непотребство на людях.

— У них есть немного книг на других языках. Как там твои занятия немецким? Дополнительная практика не нужна?

Он и правда с удовольствием почитал что-то на немецком, но в этом затрапезном магазине вряд ли завалялось что-то кроме запылившихся от древности Гете и, в лучшем случае, Ремарка. Новые книги проще было заказать из Германии. Он покачал головой.

— Перья, пергаменты, чернила? — продолжил допытываться Поттер, — знаешь что, у тебя всегда все заканчивается в самый неудобный момент, поэтому пойди и выбери себе что-нибудь. — мягкий толчок в поясницу направил его к нужному отделу.

Северус никогда не напрашивался на подарки, но довольно скоро научился с достоинством принимать то, что ему настойчиво предлагали, тем более что, видит Бог, он этого заслужил

***

За эти полгода Северусу мало куда удавалось выбраться. Не то, чтобы он сидел в поместье безвылазно — Поттер практически выгонял его на конные или пешие прогулки в парке и часто присоединялся сам. Пару раз в месяц они выходили в Косую Аллею, купить что-нибудь или просто поесть мороженого, а почти каждые выходные Поттер брал его с собой куда-нибудь на берег моря или в Лейк Дистрикт. В октябре они ездили в Альпы на неделю — днем лыжи (оказалось правда не сложно), вечером секс у камина. Но Поттер старательно оберегал его от чистокровного общества.

Сам он то и дело пропадал вечерами на балах и приемах. Северус, конечно, и не думал просить о чем-то подобном — он хорошо осознавал свое положение в этом доме. Но в глубине души ему было одиноко. Всегда добровольно державшийся подальше от компаний сверстников, мало общавшийся даже с соседями по спальне, Северус впервые в жизни почувствовал нехватку человеческого общества. Он то и дело ловил себя на желании рассказать Поттеру что-нибудь важное — просто потому, что больше было некому.

Поэтому когда ему было позволено посетить званый ужин в поместье Малфоев, Северус мог только изо всех сил пытаться скрыть собственный восторг. Из разговоров Поттера с Люциусом он понял, что последний долго настаивал на его приглашении и в итоге смог убедить лорда. Вечер прошел неплохо, хотя Северус был единственным подростком и взрослые обращали на него мало внимания. Уже после ужина, когда мужчины были заняты игрой на бильярде, Северус вышел на балкон и внезапно столкнулся с самим Люциусом. Тот радушно принял его благодарности, но быстро приложил палец к губам:

— Северус, я так давно тебя знаю, что нет никакой необходимости благодарить меня. Ты становишься настоящим чистокровным волшебником. Но в моем доме у плюща на стенах тоже есть уши. Если хочешь что-то обсудить, напиши письмо.

Северус остался стоять на балконе, прижимая к груди пергамент с каким-то хитрым вариантом протеевых чар, который молодой человек незаметно вложил ему в руки перед тем, как снова скрыться в доме.

Несколько недель он не находил времени написать ни строчки, да и сомневался, стоит ли. А потом все пошло наперекосяк. Ублюдок Джеймс устроил в школе какую-то очередную пакость, так что его отцу даже пришлось лично отправиться в Хогвартс. Когда он вернулся, в его рассказе о произошедшем чувствовалась едва ли не гордость сыночком. Северус, который целыми днями только и делал, что занимался и удовлетворял извращенные потребности Поттера, готов был заплакать от обиды. Несмотря на все слова, все оставалось точно также, как было раньше, когда они с Джеймсом оба учились в Хогвартсе: просто некоторым мальчикам позволяют все и даже за членовредительство разве что погрозят пальцем, а другим даже снисходительную похвалу приходится зарабатывать самыми унизительными способами.

«Дорогой Люциус» — аккуратно вывел он, с удовольствием отмечая, каким взрослым кажется его почерк. Стоило поставить точку в конце предложения, как чернила бесследно исчезли, будто растворились в бумаге. Северус уставился на пергамент, думая, не было ли это какой-то злой шуткой со стороны старшего товарища.

«Ты давно не давал о себе знать, cher ami» — вдруг проявились изящно выведенные светло-голубыми чернилами слова. Люциус даже в школе и двух фраз сказать не мог, не вставив хоть что-нибудь по-французски.

Дядя Чарли вечно обещал ему, что позаботиться о его будущем. Его даже нельзя было обвинить во лжи, но любому здравомыслящему человеку было очевидно, что в первую очередь он будет заботиться о своем сыне, а о мальчишке-приживалке — по остаточному принципу. Но Северус просто не мог позволить себе снова оказаться в нищете.

***

Чарльз Поттер, в силу своего положения в обществе, был очень занятым человеком. Каждый его день вот уже сорок лет был расписан по минутам и даже редкие удовольствия необходимо было планировать заранее в своем плотном графике. После смерти жены ему пришлось посвещать воспитанию сына гораздо больше времени, чем он когда-то планировал, но Хогвартс позволял на десять месяцев в году вернуться к привычной стабильности. Разумеется, все это изменилось, когда в его доме появился Северус.

Конечно, мальчика нельзя было сравнивать с Джеймсом: если его наследник носился до дому как маленький смерч с тех пор, как научился ходить, то Северус от природы был более спокойным, вдумчивым, худшие из его проступков заключались в чтении запрещенных темномагических книг, что Чарльз хотя и не поощрял, но и не наказывал слишком строго. Тем не менее, даже послушный подросток ежедневно требовал времени и внимания. Чарльз сам толком не понимал, почему позволил ему тогда не ехать в Хогвартс. Естественно, его вовсе не впечатлила детская истерика. Сам себя он убеждал, что заметил в юноше потенциал и хотел по-настоящему развить его, но в глубине души понимал, что, возможно, он уже тогда для себя понял, что именно ему хочется сделать с этим хрупким, пугливым мальчиком.

— Я не хочу этому учиться, — мальчик, которому на самом деле уже исполнилось семнадцать, как раз дул губы прямо напротив него, рассматривая шахматную доску так, будто она была покрыта гноем бубонтюбера.

За прошедший почти год он успел стать чуть менее хрупким и пугливым. Впрочем, то, что так притягивало Чарльза, никуда не делось: та худоба, которая раньше безошибочно говорила о недокормленности, превратилась в острые скулы и изящные руки, проницательные черные глаза все больше и больше заглядывали прямо в душу, даже нос стал смотреться более уместным на повзрослевшем лице.

— Северус, не веди себя как маленький. В твоем возрасте вообще должно быть стыдно до сих пор не уметь играть в шахматы. Даже Джеймс неплохо играет, между прочим.

Он видел, что с недавнего времени Северус начал жутко ревновать его к сыну. Вот и сейчас в беглом взгляде отразилась целая гамма отрицательных эмоций. На самом же деле, его чувства к Северусу и Джеймсу в принципе нельзя было сравнивать, но доходчиво объяснить это ни одному из мальчиков у него не получалось.

— Еще раз и, прошу тебя, сосредоточься. Я хожу ферзем. Теперь твоя очередь.

Северус, не подумав ни секунды, со скучающим видом передвинул ладью. Очевидно, он правда не имел ни малейшего желания научиться играть хорошо. Почти все его знакомые слизеринцы могли уничтожить в шахматы любого — впрочем, возможно, они просто беспощадно жульничали, стоило только сопернику отвернуться.

— Если ты даже не пытаешься выиграть, то я тоже не стану тебе поддаваться — мат через два хода.

Выражение оскорбленной невинности на его лице было непередаваемым. Против своей воли Чарльз расплылся в улыбке — не из злорадства, а просто от восхищения этой невозможной уверенности юности — если что-то не получается с первого раза, это наверняка заговор против него лично и тратить свое время на это не стоит.

Угроза немного расшевелила Северуса, по крайней мере он коснулся пальцами одной фигуры, потом убрал их и обратился к другой, желая хотя бы оттянуть неизбежное поражение.

— Лорд Поттер, — отстраненным голосом протянул он, уже поднимая в тонких пальцев своего последнего коня. Чарльз знал, что такой голос предвещает просьбу. Северус никогда не переходил границ допустимого, а ему доставляло удовольствие баловать племянника.

— Да, мой ангел?

— Я хотел попросить у вас, нельзя ли мне побывать на дне рождении Нарциссы Блэк? Мы дружили в школе.

Северус ждал ответа, затаив дыхание, а Чарльз еще до того, как он договорил, понял, что это было абсолютно невозможно. Дело было не в Нарциссе, хотя и в ее дружбе с мальчишкой полукровкой на несколько лет младше он сомневался. Смущал Чарльза ее жених, который наверняка будет на празднике. Интерес юного Люциуса Малфоя к Северусу никогда не выходил за рамки приличий, но Чарльз был ужасным собственником, которого даже это выводило из себя. К тому же, он долгие годы проработал аврором и имел безошибочное чутье, когда что-то было не так. При взгляде на всегда подобающе одетого, безукоризненно вежливого блондина все его нутро кричало о том, что этот сопляк еще принесет ему проблемы.

— Нет, тебе там нечего делать, — резковато ответил он. В глазах юноши на секунду отразилась не просто обида, а почти ненависть.

Северус тут же опустил глаза обратно на шахматную доску. Мата было не избежать.


	5. Chapter 5

Старый домашний эльф развел в камине огонь, принес напитки и хлеб с вареньем, чтобы поджаривать на прутиках. Северус, вытянувшийся за год из неловкого мальчишки в молодого человека с хмурым лицом, как всегда помогал дяде разбирать переписку, сидя за его столом. Большинство писем было деловыми, на некоторые Северус сам мог ответить вместо лорда Поттера. Конверт из Хогвартса, от его величества наследника рода сиятельного Джеймса был заляпан чернилами и Мерлин знает чем. Северусу, как всегда, захотелось бросить письмо в камин, но затем он пожал плечами и нераспакованным отправил конверт в стопку «неважных». Когда-нибудь у лорда Чарльза дойдут до него руки, он даже напишет короткий ответ, вложив в конверт очередную внушительную сумму денег — семикурснику Джеймсу ведь нужно было поддерживать свой статус. Северус просто был счастлив, что сам смог сбежать на Рождественские каникулы к Мальсиберу, а с тех пор Поттер-младший в отчем доме не появлялся.

Хлопнула дубовая дверь кабинета, и лорд Чарльз ворвался в комнату своим уверенным, быстрым шагом. Северус не успел даже поприветствовать дядю, как тот уже сам подошел к нему и поцеловал в макушку, словно ребенка.

— Как ты провел день, мой принц? — промурлыкал он.

— Хорошо — проверил те книги, которые вы сказали.

— Все? Это было не настолько срочно.

— Я не хотел вас задерживать.

— Замечательно… Замечательно, — рассеянно кивнул Поттер и тут же с достоинством опустился в кожаное кресло, стоящее у самого камина, — иди ко мне, — похлопал себя по колену.

Северус сверкнул тонкой, непонятно, о чем говорящей улыбкой, потушил почти весь свет в комнате заклинанием и змеиным движением скользнул в крепкие объятия. Руки Чарльза тут же привычно, по-хозяйски прошлись по молодому гибкому телу: слегка погладил по волосами, прошелся по линии позвоночника, вытащил аккуратно заправленную в брюки рубашку и слегка пощекотал показавшуюся на свет молочно белую кожу спины… В последние несколько недель времени на Северуса совсем не хватало — вернее на то, чем ему больше всего хотелось заняться.

Да и на сегодня у него были другие планы, с которыми необходимо было закончить в первую очередь. Не удержавшись, Чарльз слегка провел большим пальцем руки под слабо затянутым брючным ремнем и крепко поцеловал удобно подставленную ему шею, уже предвкушая, что этой ночью наконец доберется до своего любимого десерта. Северус наверняка тоже соскучился.

— Мой хороший, — выдохнул он прямо в ухо юноше. Тот все еще слегка улыбался, прикрывая глаза и тихо вздыхая в ответ на каждую ласку. — Но это не то, чем я собирался заняться с тобой этим вечером.

Черные омуты на мгновение задержались на нем если не с недоумением, то ожиданием. Чарльз призвал из шкафа большую папку, которая уже несколько месяцев ожидала там своего часа. Северус с непроницаемым видом рассматривал выпавшие ему в руку яркие проспекты. Это были буклеты магических университетов.

Молодой человек встал и пересел в соседнее кресло. Чарльз не возражал — такие вещи было удобнее обсуждать, глядя друг другу в глаза. Но Северус только переводил взгляд от одного листка к другому и не говорил ни слова. Пришлось начинать самому:

— Мой принц, тебе исполнилось семнадцать и ты более чем в состоянии сдать ТРИТОНы на год раньше. Для этого, разумеется, еще рановато, но если ты выберешь университет сейчас, летом останется только отправить документы. Итак, что тебе нравится? Сам я учился в Венецианской Академии, но это скорее семейная традиция Поттеров. Многие молодые люди с серьезными академическими планами предпочитают Саламанку.

Взгляд Северуса был прикован к фотографии горгульи, щурящуюся на солнце и огрызающуюся. Это была Сорбонна. Там учился Люциус, и все прочие повесы, приезжавшие в Париж с целью как следует повеселиться и слегка облегчить отцовские кошельки.

— Ты сам знаешь, что Кембридж и Оксфорд в последнее время не соответствует своему былому уровню. Эдинбург неплох, но это скорее прикладная школа. Впрочем, ты ведь не имеешь ничего против заграницы? В Авиньоне, как я слышал, сильнейшие зелья.

Их руки нечаянно коснулись друг друга. Северус послушно отдал мужчине сине-желтый листок Université d'Avignon et des Pays de Vaucluse, а сам потянулся к другому, где дождь безжалостно хлестал по мрачно-величественным, будто сложенным из костей башням готического собора.

Чарльз усмехнулся. Сам он ни за что не променял бы солнечную Италию, и Францию на промозглый, промерзающий до основания, дымный Кельн. Но Северус отличался непреодолимой тягой к мрачному. К тому же, за последний год он прекрасно выучил немецкий. Да и в конце-концов, Германия все-таки хотя бы не Восточная Европа, а с него сталось бы отправиться куда-нибудь в забытую Мерлином Валахию, изучать свойства слюны вампиров.

— Хорошо, Кельнский Университет — один из лучших в Европе, с ним никогда не прогадаешь. Ты знаешь о нем хоть что-нибудь?

Северус пожал плечами:

— Темные искусства там преподают лучше, чем где-нибудь еще.

— Ну, Германия действительно несколько свободнее в этом плане, но лучше не иметь завышенных ожиданий. Зелья и Искусства — это абсолютно разные направления, если будешь заниматься первыми, о вторых придется забыть.

Внимательный взгляд черных глаз снова пронзил его, ожидая совета. Чарльз нежно погладил его по щеке.

— Я понимаю, это кажется сложным выбором. Но тебе и не обязательно делать его сейчас. Через пару лет учебы ты скорее всего сам поймешь, чем именно хочешь заниматься. И это, конечно, тоже не будет значить, что тебе теперь всю жизнь нельзя прикасаться к другим магическим дисциплинам.

Северус едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ, все так же молча. Он никогда не болтал без умолку, но в последние несколько месяцев стал говорить еще меньше. Чарльз считал, что это просто часть взросления — сам он тоже примерно в этом возрасте превратился из наивного гриффиндорского мальчишки в серьезного молодого мужчину.

На самом же деле в голове молодого человека крутились сейчас странные мысли. Он мечтал когда-нибудь учиться в университете, но сейчас, когда его заветное желание преподносили ему на блюдечке, окончательно понял, что с этим придется повременить.

В детстве, еще до Хогвартса, когда отец уходил в очередной запой, мама иногда, скрепя зубами, отдавала его на пару дней свекрови. Сарра Снейп, недовольная жизнью старая еврейка, не горела любовью ни к непутевому сыну, ни к его странной жене, ни к плоду их не одобренного ею брака, но никогда не отказывала присмотреть за внуком. Северус быстро научился наедаться на неделю вперед, не ссориться с многочисленными кузенами хотя бы на глазах у взрослых и пропускать пропускать мимо ушей многочисленные нравоучения, которыми бабушка пыталась направить его на путь истинный. Но кое-что он запомнил, пожалуй, в первую очередь потому, что тоже самое ему бесконечно твердили и Эйлин, и Тобиас, и вообще все взрослые в Паучьем Тупике.

Никогда не принимай благотворительность — упорно вбивали ему в голову. Никто никогда не даст тебе денег (еды, одежды) просто так, заплатить все равно придется, только в десять раз больше. «Мы живем бедно, но честно» — гордо вскидывала подбородок бабушка. «Каждый цент — потом и кровью» — усмехался в день зарплаты Тобиас, уже успевший отметить как минимум одной бутылкой пива. Эйлин только поджимала губы и советовала никогда не доверять богатым и чистокровным, потому что из первых рук знала, что скрывалось за этим богатством.

В детстве это неимоверно злило. Больше всего Северусу хотелось игрушек и сладостей, потом своих собственных книг и новой одежды. К двенадцати годам в нем проснулись слизеринские амбиции, к тому же пришла уверенность, что может кому-то другому и дадут что-то бесплатно, но точно не ему. Когда он встретился с Чарли Поттером, у него просто не было выбора, принимать или нет его сомнительное внимание…

Теперь он был взрослым. Пора было самому принимать решения. Никакой Кельнский Собор не стоил его свободы.

***

Дождь хлестал так, что, казалось, на щеках должны были оставаться полосы, как от розог. Косая Аллея была залита потоками воды — а там, в отличие от Лютного Переулка, была хоть какая-то канализация. Стоило пройти через узкий грязный проулок, и молодой волшебник оказался почти в библейском потопе, где по немощеной улице неслась вода вперемешку с Мерлин знает какими нечистотами. В такую погоду даже обитатели Лютного спрятались по домам. Только одна торговка, уродливая, как смерть, потеряно стояла под нависающим вторым этажом. Северус бросил на нее короткий презрительный взгляд — таким людям лучше было сразу показать, где их место, иначе с богато одетым молодым человеком в этой части магического Лондона могло случиться не совсем случайное несчастье.

Северус ненавидел это грязное, жалкое место, так напоминающее ему город, где он сам провел свое детство. Он любил бывать на людях — после почти года заточения, любое поручение лорда Поттера воспринималось как дорогой подарок. Но, несмотря на всю свою любовь к темным искусствам, он терпеть не мог Лютный Переулок. Ему там и бывать не полагалось, говоря совсем откровенно, но это еще не останавливало ни одного молодого человека от поиска приключений.

Северус, конечно, был выше таких глупостей и неприятностей не искал. Пользуясь предоставленным случаем, он мог позаботиться также и о своих собственных делах, часть которых, к его глубокому отвращению, приходилось проводить в этом неприятном месте. На этот раз его почти не задержали и он мог вовремя вернуться в поместье Поттеров, не вызывая у порой ревнивого лорда Чарльза лишних подозрений. Тот тоже будет доволен, узнав, что его поручения были беспрекословно исполнены.

Он собирался возвращаться в Косую Аллею, может, зайти в магазин ингредиентов или выпить сливочного пива в Дырявом Котле. Погода не располагала к прогулкам, но in der Not schmeckt jedes Brot (1). Чего он точно не ожидал, так это встретить уважаемую волшебницу в такое время, в переулке, отделяющем улицу отбросов от остального магического Лондона. Тем не менее, ошибки быть не могло. Перед застывшим от неожиданности Северусом стояла Августа Лонгботтом, хотя и одетая чуть менее эксцентрично, чем обычно — наверное, чтобы не быть так легко узнанной.

Северус коротко поздоровался, рассчитывая, что на этом разговор закончится. Они не были близко знакомы — Поттер как-то представил их на скромном обеде, куда Северус едва ли не вымолил разрешение пойти. Он запомнил ее только из-за абсолютно поражающего вкуса в одежде и того, что ее сын, в отличие от прочих гриффиндорцев, никогда не вел себя как ублюдок.

Но леди Лонгботтом впилась в него взглядом, молча, серьезно, почти скорбно рассматривая худое, обрамленное насквозь промокшими, несмотря на все предосторожности, черными прядями. Северус, с первого года в Хогвартсе возненавидевший столь пристальное внимание, хотел уже развернуться и уйти — мнение ведьмы о его манерах юношу интересовало мало. Конечно, именно в этот момент женщина заговорила:

— Я была знакома с твоей матерью, если тебе это еще неизвестно, — с выверенной, ожидающей небрежностью проговорила она, — Ты очень на нее походишь.

Северус усмехнулся. Пока он был неумытым тощим полукровкой, которому новые трусы купить было не на что, никто не разу не отметил этого сходства. Зато деньги и положение лорда Поттера, видимо, мгновенно сделали из него копию Эйлин.

— Спасибо, мэм, — равнодушно ответил он, — вам не стоит стоять под дождем в такую непогоду.

Чары зонта и правда не могли защитить их обоих от летящих как будто со всех сторон потоков воды. Дождь не собирался стихать, то и дело слышались раскаты грома, хотя молний видно не было. Не хотелось бы слечь на неделю с простудой. Пора было возвращаться.

— Она ненавидела Поттеров, — продолжила Августа, все еще изучая его лицо.

«Должно быть, это передается по наследству» — съязвил про себя Северус, но вслух ответил безукоризненно корректно:

— Моя мать совершила огромную ошибку, покинув магический мир. Я рад, что у меня есть возможность занять в нем свое место.

— Лорд Поттер, он… хорошо с тобой обращается?

Еще больше холода, больше равнодушия, едва скрытого вежливостью презрения… Северус применил сразу все уроки, полученные от снисходительных чистокровных друзей.

— Я не мог бы желать лучшего опекуна, леди Лонгботтом.

Слухами полнилась магическая Британия. В чистокровном обществу никакой секрет и никакую перверзию невозможно было скрыть так, чтобы никто не догадался. Всё это время Северус был уверен, что никто за пределами поместья и не помнил о его существовании. Но это было не так. Многие, слышавшие о предпочтениях благородного вдовца, могли догадываться, что происходило в уединении его дома.

— Мне жаль прерывать нашу беседу, но я как раз должен исполнить несколько поручений лорда Поттера и, к сожалению, никак не могу задерживаться. Проводить вас в «Дырявый Котел»?

Женщина, казалось, стряхнула с себя все те эмоции, что заставили ее заговорить с ним в первую очередь. Перед ним снова стояла железная леди, собранная и уверенная в себя.

— Нет, не хотелось бы отвлекать столь старательного молодого человека от дел. Полагаю, нам еще предстоит увидеться в скором времени. Береги себя.

Северус не успел даже удивиться последней фразе, как волшебница аппарировала прямо с места. Обернувшись, он нос к носу столкнулся с тем, ради кого изначально и попал в это отвратительное место. Люциус Малфой смеялся — по-доброму, на сколько такое описание вообще могло относится к нему.

— Уже обрастаешь знакомствами с правильными людьми? — с дружелюбной насмешкой поддел, снимая замшевые перчатки и пожимая ледяную, мокрую от дождя руку Северуса — как равному.

— Сам не знаю, что на нее нашло, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Ты, однако же, не торопился.

— Не злись на меня, я пришел как только мог. Как насчет чашки чая с ромом? Нам нужно обсудить наши дела без лишних глаз, я как раз знаю подходящее место.

— Здесь? — с отвращение переспросил Северус. У него не было ни малейшего желания заходить внутрь заведений Лютного без крайней необходимости — даже ливень, пожалуй, был предпочтительнее.

— Не будь столь категоричен, мой юный друг, — таинственно улыбнулся Люциус, — иногда внешность бывает обманчива.

(1) — In der Not schmeckt jedes Brot — в нужде всякий хлеб вкусный (немецкая пословица)

***

Майские ночи на юге Британии, хотя и приходили поздно, были такими темными и тянулись так долго, что могли посоревноваться с зимними. В них не было ни капли духоты, ни намека на жаркую истому, только запах цветущих плодовых деревьев да грозовой свежести, которая, казалось, всегда витала в воздухе, даже когда дождя не было уже давно.

Северус стоял на балконе с сигаретой, вглядываясь в звездное небо, нависавшее прямо над его головой. В последний раз он курил еще осенью, потом наказания Поттера сделали свое дело. Теперь он сменил Лаки Страйк, которые когда-то воровал у отца, на дорогие тонкие сигареты с ментолом, так что запах табака чувствовался меньше. Ему нравилось.

Докурив, он вернулся в комнату. На столе его ждали непросмотренные бумаги, но все они могли подождать до утра. Не задерживаясь, Северус вышел в коридор, освещенные бледно-синим светом магических шаров под потолком. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал дорогу и дошел бы даже в полной темноте.

Дверь была не заперта, а лорд Чарльз, похоже, только что вышел из душа и сейчас сушил полотенцем свои короткие волосы. Увидев входящего в комнату молодого человека, он улыбнулся и раскрыл объятия. Северус вдруг не вовремя осознал, что когда-то успел вырасти — теперь подбородок Поттера не ложился больше ему на макушку, он был всего на несколько сантиметров ниже другого волшебника. Думать об этом было странно.

— Доброй ночи, мой ангел, — бархатный голос обжигал горячим дыханием его ухо. Все тот же запах сандала и розмарина — иногда Северусу казалось, что он сам пропитался этим одеколоном, хотя никогда не носил его.

— У вас есть для меня время, дядя? — едва ли не промурлыкал он, ласкаясь к чисто выбритому подбородку. Услышав собственный голос, он выругался про себя: это звучало неестественно, он поймет, что что-то не то… Но Поттер ничего не понял.

— Извини, малыш, последние несколько недель выдались несколько…

Он не закончил, обратив свое внимание на тонкую белую шею, которую стоило немедленно покрыть поцелуями. На лице Северуса заиграла какая-то рассеянная улыбка. Он почти получал удовольствие от того, что снова был с Поттером. Почти.

Уже через пару минут волшебник уложил его на кровать, быстро расстегивая рубашку и целуя обнажившуюся грудь. Северус чувствовал каждую холодную каплю, скатывающуюся с все еще влажных волос, как электрический разряд. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда лорд Чарльз отвлекся, чтобы раздеться самому, он сел на кровати, а затем со всей возможной страстью привлек любовника к себе:

— Позвольте мне сегодня… — чуть слышно прошептал он, оказываясь сверху.

В глазах Поттера заплясали смешинки. Он позволил молодому человеку проявить инициативу, сам, однако, продолжал гладить, ласкать и целовать.

Северус пробормотал заклинание, чтобы побыстрее освободиться от остальной одежды. Он потерся обнаженными ягодицами об уже возбужденный член, зная, что это сводит Поттера с ума. С утробным рыком тот хотел уже было уложить его в одну из привычных им обоим позиций, но Северус в страстном порыве набросился на его шею, оставляя не только засосы, но и довольно болезненные укусы, против воли снова укладывая волшебника на спину. Это неистовство было столько ему не свойственно, что Чарльз даже находил его приятным. Его племянник, не теряя времени даром, провел все необходимые приготовления и с коротким стоном одним плавным движением опустился на член, давая себе несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть.

— О, детка, — прошептал Чарльз, обхватывая молочно-белые маленькие ягодицы. Но Северус не собирался слушаться его команд — он сам начал подниматься и опускать, не слишком быстро, не слишком медленно, но каждый раз так соблазнительно глубоко. Стоны из его горла и из горла Чарльза вырывались практически в унисон.

Северус зажмурил глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться только на собственных движениях и ощущениях своего тела — в этой позе это удавалось ему гораздо лучше, чем обычно. Физическое удовольствие от секса было ему привычно — возможно, слишком привычно для его возраста. Сейчас он чувствовал что-то другое, едва ли не более приятное — это был контроль. Поттер, хотя и мог при желание начать контролировать ритм руками и бедрами, не стал этого делать и позволял Северусу двигаться так, как ему хочется. Это не был самый лучший секс в его жизни. Но это был секс по его правилам, и поэтому, уже вскоре он не мог больше сдерживаться, двигался все быстрее и быстрее, пока не излился и, не замечая ничего вокруг, свалился в такие привычные, такие сильных объятия.

В глазах темнело, будто он только что пережил не оргазм, а сильную кровопотерю. Щемяще знакомый запах одеколона Поттера не давал провалиться в сон. Северус плотно сжал губы, позволяя огромным, но нежным рукам гладить его по спине, плечам, запутываться во влажных волосах. В последний раз. Все это было в последний раз.

***

Чарльз сам не знал, что могло разбудить его в два часа ночи. После невероятно секса с Северусом они оба заснули, как убитые, но всего через час он вскочил, будто предчувствуя опасность. Но ничего не могло произойти с ним в его доме — стоило глазам привыкнуть к темноте, то и дело прорезаемой короткими вспышками молний, и Чарльз увидел, что темный силуэт у окна был всего лишь Северусом, стоявшим в полоборота к нему и подтягивающим бокал вина.

Мысленно Чарльз лишь удивился, зачем юноша решил снова одеться посреди ночи. В слух же строго поинтересовался:

— Кто позволил тебе пить алкоголь?

Он любил этого мальчика. Любил доставлять ему удовольствие, баловать его, прижимать к себе и укрывать спящего одеялом… Но он знал, что Северусу, выросшему в отвратительной маггловской дыре, чтобы вырасти достойным волшебником необходимы были границы. В последнее время он совсем не находил время для воспитания — видит Мерлин, юноша демонстрировал идеальной поведение и не давал лишних поводов к наказанию. И все же ему пойдет только на пользу, если Чарльз еще раз напомнит ему о том, что даже после магического совершеннолетия он все еще не был слишком взрослым для того, что оказаться лежащим поперек его колен, как провинившийся школьник. К тому же, с чисто эгоистической точки зрения, это было очень красиво, а Чарльз уже довольно долго отказывал себе в этом удовольствии.

Он попытался сделать шаг, чтобы пересечь разделявшее их пространство, как вдруг почувствовал, будто весь воздух сожгли прямо в его легких. Задыхаясь, он упал на колени, руки судорожно пытались схватиться ковер. Он не заметил, когда пошевелился Северус, но уже через несколько секунд молодой человек произносил одно за другим заклинания над лежащим теперь на полу Поттером.

Удушье вскоре прошло, но встать Чарльз не мог — не мог даже пошевелить рукой, как ни старался. Зато он четко видел склонившегося над ним племянника, каждую прядь падавших на лицо волос, каждую морщинку на серьезно нахмуренном лбу. Если бы он мог говорить, то спросил бы: «Северус, в чем дело?».

Северус встал и поправил воротник рубашки, будто распростертый перед ним волшебник не представлял собой ничего интересного.

— Мне пора идти, лорд Поттер. Ради вашего блага я надеюсь, что мы больше не встретимся. И спасибо вам — за все.

Насмешливая улыбка исказила и так никогда не бывшее красивым лицо. Молодой волшебник обернулся и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. За окном все сильней и сильней бушевала гроза.

***

Пить в одиннадцать утра было просто-напросто неприлично, но, едва освободившись от наложенного на него проклятья, Чарльз не мог придумать ничего лучше, чем сначала осушить оставленный Северусом бокал вина, а затем налить себе виски. С того момента он, естественно, не спал, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться и опасаясь нового приступа удушья. К утру он смог с большим трудом подняться на колени и, приподняв кончив лежавшего у кровати персидского ковра, подтвердил свою догадку: на полу была тщательно изображена пентаграмма с каббалистическими символами. Северус был прилежным студентом и не ограничивался только немецким и зельями.

Поверить в то, что только что произошло, было сложно. Как он ни старался размышлять логично, в голове то и дело вставал образ тощего мальчишки в грязной одежде, который смотрел на каждую предлагаемую ему вещь со смущением и плохо скрытой благодарностью. Чарльз полюбил этого мальчика, а потом сам вылепил из него талантливого и безжалостного мужчину. Это была его вина, Поттер признавал это полностью. Стоило ли ему с самого начала быть помягче, не давить на уязвимого юношу так сильно? Или же наоборот, сломи он его волю до конца, получил бы точно такого же подающего надежды волшебника, но без риска мятежа?

Почему-то Чарльз не думал, что Северус захочет вернуться в маггловский мир. Нет, у него наверняка были планы, позволяющие ему остаться в магической Британии даже без всесильной протекции Поттера. Людей, способных помочь ему в этом, в стране было не так уж и много.

Что же, Чарльз не собирался строить ему препятствий. Он даже почти не злился — милый мальчик искусно сыграл на его слабостях, ловко подыгрывал его самоуверенности, чтобы в самый подходящий момент нанести один-единственный удар. То, что удар не был смертельным, можно было считать едва ли не признанием в любви.

И тем не менее, Поттеры были известны однолюбством и упрямством. В отличии от Северуса, Чарльз был почти уверен, что им еще не один раз предстоит встретиться лицом к лицу. Но тогда, конечно, все будет уже совсем по-другому.


End file.
